How Did I End Up Here?
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: How did I end up here? When did I start to live my life in fear? When did his love turn to cruelty? How will I get out' KevinLucy OcOc
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As I drove down the interstate I looked into the back seat of my car at my two daughters I realized that they have always been all I have, all I want, all I need. I looked across too the person sitting next to me and saw my future. A future with hope, love, and happiness.

_2 Weeks Earlier._

"Mommy!" My 18-month old screams, "Book! Book!" She says as she thrusts 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish' into my hands.

"That's great. But mommy's busy right now sweetie. She has too finish these dishes before daddy comes home OK? Why don't you go find Emma and play with her for a little bit. And after dinner mommy will read this. OK?" I reply.

"OK Mama." She says as she skips off to find her big sister. Just then I hear the front door slam shut 'Oh no he's home early' I think to myself. I try too keep my cool as I rapidly wash the dishes. As I hear his footsteps come closer and closer I get more and more nervous. Above me I hear the ceiling stop creaking and that only means one thing the girls stopped moving and are hiding from him.

"I thought I told you that all chores are too be done before I get home every night! Also I think I told you too have dinner ready when I come home!" He barks at me.

"I'm almost done with these dishes and dinner is in the oven keeping warm while I finish these." I say gently. I continue to wash dishes but get more nervous when I feel him stand directly behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and whips me around so that I face him. I can almost SEE the alcohol on his breath and I brace myself for the blow I now is coming.

"I don't care if your almost done! It should be done already! I don't know how many times I have to tell you the rules!" He says getting louder and louder. Out of the corner of my eye I see him raise his hand in the air. The slap I receive is powerful enough too make me lose my balance. He walks into the other room and turns on the T.V. as if nothing happened, leaving me on the floor to contemplate how did I end up here?

_A/N: __Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from 7th heaven. The song that inspired this fanfic is 'Me and Emily' by Rachel Procter. I do NOT own that song. I do NOT own "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish". I DO however own all of the people below DO NOT take them they are for my use only._

_Cast for "How Did I End Up Here?"  
__**People I Own:**  
__Sara Madison-Grace Scott-- 22 years old, best friends with Lucy Kinkirk.  
__Meghan (Maggie) Lyndsy Scott-- Sara and Dylan's 1½ year old daughter.  
__Emily (Emma) Rachel Scott-- Sara and Dylan's 4 year old daughter.  
__Ethan Alexander Hart-- Close friend of Sara's.  
__Dylan Blake Edge-- Sara's abusive husband._

_  
__The main 7th Heaven characters in this will be Lucy and Kevin._

_**These are the lyrics to Rachel Procter's 'Me and Emily':**  
__The floorboard is filled with baby toys  
__and empty coke bottles and coffee cups  
__driving through the rain with no radio  
__trying not to wake her up  
__cell phone say low battery  
__god what if I break down  
__I'm just looking for an exit with a lot of lights  
__a safe little interstate town  
__Just a cheap hotel with a single be and cable T.V.  
__is good enough for me and Emily  
__Someday when she's old enough  
__she's gonna start asking questions about him  
__some kid at school brings his dad for show and tell  
__and it gets her little mind to wonderin'  
__where's my daddy, do I have one  
__does he not love me like you do  
__or maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us  
__and I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth  
__will it break her heart, will she ever understand  
__that I had to leave  
__that's what was best for me and Emily  
__The house was never clean enough  
__his dinner never warm enough  
__and nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy  
__so I guess he gave me what he thought I deserved  
__but it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her  
__Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield  
__and I feel like they're laughin' at me  
__finally the storm is letting up  
__and the morning is breakin' free  
__it's a brand new day  
__it's a second chance  
__yesterday is just a memory  
__for me and Emily  
__The floorboard is filled with baby toys  
__and empty coke bottles and coffee cups  
__at least there's one good thing that he gave me  
__and she's starting to wake up_


	2. Somethings up

_**Chapter 1**_

Kinkirk Residence

"Hello, Oh hey Sara what's up?" Asked Lucy as she sat down on her and Kevin's bed. "Oh really...she did?...That's because she's cute and she knows she can get away with it."

Just the Kevin popped around the corner and gave Lucy a smile. 'Who are you talking too?' He mouths to her.

'Sara' Lucy mouths back. "Listen sweetie I hate to do this to you but me and Kevin were just about to head out of the house to go to church. If you want to call back in like an hour...no that's O.K....sure that would be great...love you too...bye." Lucy hangs up and walks over to Kevin.

"Everything O.K.?" he asks.

"Yea, fine." She says smiling at him "Sara's going on vacation and she wanted to know if she could stay at mom and dad's house. She's going too come with her kids and she thinks that if she stays there mom and dad can baby-sit so we can hang out and she's right. Remind me to ask them after church if that's O.K. I don't want to forget." Lucy says as the two of them head off.

Sara's House

Sara hangs up quickly hoping that he wouldn't find out about her plan till too late. A knock at the door pulls Sara away from her thoughts. "I get it!" Yells Emily.

"Ask who it is first!" Sara yells back. She unbuckles Meghan from her booster seat and walks into the front hall to meet the person at the door.

"Mama it's Ethan may I let him in?" Emily asks politely.

"Yes you can." Answers Sara.

"Hey, how are my girls?" He asks Emma and Maggie.

"Ethan! Ethan!" Says Maggie as she claps her hands. Ethan takes her from Sara's arms.

"Hi sweatpea. Why don't you and Emma go into the living room and watch your new movie." He suggests.

"What new movie?" Asks Emily.

"Lilo and Stich" Ethan says taking the movie out of the bag.

"Yay!" Screams the girls as they run to put the VHS in. Ethan puts his hand on the small of Sara's back and guides her outside to the bench in the backyard.

"So, how are you?" He says as he tenderly touches the bruise on her cheek.

"I'm," She pauses "I'm fine." She leans into his arms, the only place she feels safe. "I'm leaving." Sara says after awhile.

"I know. We talked about it."

"No, I mean I'm leaving sooner than that." She looks up at him. "I talked to my friend Lucy and she said that I can probably stay at her parents house for a few days."

"Only a few days? Does she know what's going on?" Ethan questions.

"No her husband Kevin is a cop and I don't want to press charges. Not yet any way. I want too wait till I...'we' are far away. Where he can't hurt 'us'." She said stressing the 'we' and 'us'. Ethan wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer.

"So when are 'we' leaving?" He says with a smile.

Kinkirk Residence

Kevin places a hand on Lucy's shoulder which makes her jump a mile. "Sorry." He says.

"S'O.K. I didn't even hear you come home." She says.

"Are you O.K.? You seem a bit preoccupied today." He sits down next to her and leans against the headboard.

"Yea I'm fine. Kinda. I'm sorry. I've just..." She says her voice getting softer and softer.

"Want too talk about it?" Kevin asks as he brushes some hair out of her eyes. Lucy lays down and snuggles up closer to Kevin so that her head is on his chest.

"Remember this morning when I told you that Sara wanted to come for a visit." She says looking up at him.

"Yea. What is she O.K.?" He asks concerned for his wife's best friend.

"Kinda. Maybe. I don't know. See that's the problem." Lucy confesses. Kevin runs his fingertips up and down Lucy's arm. "I feel like something is terribly wrong. I just don't know what it is. I feel it in my gut, in my heart. I know something is wrong. She wouldn't come out here with the kids and not Dylan if everything was O.K. I wish there was some way I could find out what is really going on." She rambles.

"Are you sure something is wrong? Are you sure Dylan can't come because of work or something?" Kevin asks trying to keep his wife calm.

"Yes I'm sure. I've known Sara since we were like two. I'm sure he can come. But I don't know why he isn't. I heard it in her voice. She was almost scared and relived at the same time." Lucy snuggles closer to Kevin as he wraps his arms around her tighter.

"Hey it's O.K. she's coming out here soon right?" He feels Lucy nod against his chest. "Well then maybe she'll tell you what's going on when she gets here."

"You're right." Lucy sighs against Kevin.

"Come on. Let's go out to dinner." Kevin suggests. He moves to get up but is pushed but Lucy back down on the bed.

"Stay I'm comfy." She whines.

"Yes dear." Kevin jokes as he raises Lucy's face to his. She rolls her eyes but gives him a kiss anyway. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She reply's enjoying the comfort and security that her husband brings her.

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stich. For more disclaimer see the Info chapter._


	3. Lets Go

Chapter 2

Kinkirk Residence

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Kevin asked his wife.

"Good." She replied quickly. Kevin leaned down and gave Lucy a kiss, "How was work?"

"Boring." Kevin said as he got himself a soda and sat down. "Nothing major happened. Just a few traffic violations."

"I like boring. Boring means safe and I like safe. Hey, pass me that book please." Lucy asked, pointing across the table. "Thanks hun."

"What are you writing?" Kevin asked while his wife flipped through the book.

"I have a paper due for my religious studies class."

"When is it due?"

"Uh..." Lucy stalled, "Tomorrow."

"And you just started?" Kevin asked surprised.

"Yea, kinda. I was busy." Lucy defended.

"Uh huh. Want some help?" He said with a little smile.

"That's sweet but I'm almost done I have like two paragraphs left. You can however order some Chinese and go pick it up." She said eyeing Kevin, "Please I'm starving and I love you." She said in a sing song voice.

"Alright but I expect a big reward for being so nice." He leaned down to kiss her but she turned away.

"You can have it after I eat." She giggled.

Sara's House

Sara sat staring at the calendar 'only four more days till we leave' she thought to herself. She was taken from her thoughts instantly when Dylan got up from the table and pulled her out of her chair. "What the hell is this?" He yelled pointing to the plate of food on the table.

"It's eggs. I make that every Saturday for you. Just like you tell me to." Sara said not knowing what pissed him off again.

"It's cold!" He screamed as he picked up the plate and threw it at Sara's head. Luckily she ducked out of the way and it shattered behind her. "Bitch! Make me more and clean this mess up! This whole house is a pigsty! You never keep it clean!" He walked over to her and picked up a knife from the kitchen counter. "I don't know why I ever married you. You are worthless!" He came closer and closer with the knife. Sara tried to back away from him but he had her pinned between the counter and the wall. "This is for never being a good wife!" He said as he pushed the knife close to her face. Sara could feel the metal slowly piercing her skin as he slid it along her cheek, pressing just hard enough to draw a little blood.

"Please don't." She whimpered. "Please not with the girls home."

"O. You don't want them to see how awful their mother is? How much of a bitch their mother is? How much of a failure she is?" He moved the knife to her neck and started to punch her with his free hand. "You bitch! I hate you!" With that he grabbed her wrist and slit it. He took her head and bashed it against the wall until she passed out.

"Mommy?" A little voice called. "Mommy?" The first voice was joined by another. The two girls walked in the kitchen and found their father hunched over their mother.

"Mommy!" Maggie cried. She started to run to Sara but was caught by Emily.

"No Maggie!" Said Emma.

"Look at what your mother made me do to her!" Screamed Dylan. "Look!"

Emily took Meghan's hand. "Come here Maggie." The two started to walk away.

"Emma, Maggie get back here. You need to see that this is what happens when a wife doesn't obey her husband!" He yelled at the girls. They stopped walking and turned around.

"Don't you have to got to work?" Asked Emma hoping her father would go away so she could call Ethan. Dylan looked at the clock, then Sara, then Emma and Maggie. 

"Your right I should go it's not like your mother deserves to live." He dropped the knife by Sara's side, got a beer out of the fridge and left his daughters there to watch their mother bleed to death. The girls too scared to go into the kitchen with their mommy went into the living room and called Ethan's phone number. When he didn't pick up Emma thought about calling 911 but she knew that if she did she might never see her mommy or Emma or Ethan again. But then she and Maggie heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Emma.

"It's Ethan."

"Thank God!" She exclaimed throwing open the door and bursting into tears. Ethan picked her up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Daddy hurt mommy. Bad, really bad. She won't wake up. And she's bleeding." Emma sobbed.

"Emma you have to tell me. Where is mommy?"

"In the kitchen."

"Where is daddy? Is he home?" Ethan asked hoping he wasn't. He didn't want to kill Dylan in front of the girls.

"No he left."

"O.K. I want you and Maggie to go upstairs and get dressed. And I need you to wash your face and Maggie's face. And I want you to brush your teeth and help Maggie with hers. O.K.? You need to be a big girl and do that stuff for me and I'll help your mommy while you do that." He said taking the two girls and gently pushing them toward the stairs. After they got to the top he darted into the kitchen where Sara was starting to regain conciseness. "Hey. Don't get up let me look you over first." Ethan said taking off his jacket and placing it under her head to use as a pillow.

"The girls..." She said faintly.

"Are upstairs and fine." Ethan finished. "What did he cut you with? This knife?"

"Yea."

"O.K. Luckily it's not that deep. You should go to a hospital..."

"NO!" She yelled. "I won't." Ethan picked her up and took her over to the sink. He turned on the water and cleaned her cuts.

"There now I can see them better." He said. He bandaged her cut on her wrist as well as the one on her face and neck. He gave her a small kiss. "We should leave."

"Now? But we agreed we would leave Wednesday."

"I'm taking you and the girls and we are leaving. Today. I won't let this basted hurt you anymore. I can't. I love you and I know that you do not want to loose the girls and I know you do not want to have a big trial over this but we are leaving today. I have the car out front and all my stuff is packed. Lets go and pack your stuff and the girls stuff and leave." He said holding her close.

"You're right. This has gone one entirely too long. It's time to go." She leaned into him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here when I need you." Ethan started to stroke Sara's hair. He pulled away slightly and took her hand.

"Lets go get packed." The two went off upstairs to pack the few things that they would take with them on their drive to Glenn Oak.


	4. That bad feeling again

**_Chapter 3_**

Sara and Ethan's motel room

"Hey." Ethan says as he sits beside Sara.

"Look at them." She says, "Emma is so protective of her baby sister." She points too how Emily is holding Meghan in her sleep. "She shouldn't have too be that protective, she shouldn't have too be so scared that she has too hold her sister while she sleeps fearing that if she doesn't Maggie will disappear." Ethan's arms slid around Sara and he drops a kiss on her head. "Dylan was right. I'm a horrible mother. How could I subject my daughters too that..."

Ethan cuts her off "He said if you ever left with them he'd kill all three of you. You were just trying too protect them."

"I know that. But they still had too see it. And I've said it before and I'll continue to say it, he can do whatever he wants too me as long as he never touches them."

"And he won't. He won't hurt you or them anymore. I promise." Ethan says.

Sara looks up at him and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too. I really do." He says, "We should get to bed. We have a long day of driving ahead of us."

Reluctantly Sara gets up and climbs into bed with her children while Ethan makes himself comfortable on the floor.

Kinkirk Residence

Lucy sighs and gets off the phone. "What's up?" Kevin asks from behind Lucy.

"Sara's coming out here earlier. Not that that is a problem it's just...I have that bad feeling again. That very bad, very creepy feeling." Lucy gets up and starts pacing between the couch and the foot of the bed.

"Lucy, if you keep worrying like this you are going to make yourself sick."

"Too late. My stomach is already doing flip-flops." She says resting her hands on her abdomen.

"You need too relax" Kevin says gently trying to get his wife to sit down on the couch before they both see dinner again but in reverse.

"I can't relax. Something is wrong. I've been telling you that for at least a week. Something is wrong." She says as she shrugs his hands off her shoulders.

I know. Did Sara tell you where she was?" He says trying to divert the conversation into something more productive.

"She said she's about two days away." Lucy says as she continues to pace.

"Well then we'll know what's wrong soon right?" He gently wraps his arms around her.

"Right." She sighs into him. "I have to get going. I told Sam and David we could go see the new cartoon movie at the promenade tonight and I still have too take a shower. She says easing out of Kevin's arms.

"Want me to come?" Kevin offers.

"No thank. I promised it would just be me and the boys." She says walking into the bathroom.

_A short while later_

Lucy emerges from the bathroom and grabs the keys off of the coffee table. "O.K. I'm heading out. I'll keep my cell phone on vibrate if you need me." She turns to Kevin who is sitting on the couch watching T.V. "I love you." She leans down and gives him a kiss.

"I love you too. Drive safely if you need me call me."

"I will." Lucy says running out the door to meat Sam and David in the backyard.

"Lucy!" The twins yell when they see her. They get up from the picnic table they were sitting at and give her a big hug. Annie who was sitting with them walks over to Lucy and the boys.

"I had your father put their car seats in your car earlier today, so you guys are all set too go to the movies. They are already in their pajamas so if they fall asleep on the way home don't worry about it. Their jackets are in your car if it gets chilly later."

"Thanks mom." Says Lucy.

"Bye guys. I love you all. Sam and David make sure you stay with Lucy and Lucy be careful." Annie says to them all.

"Bye mommy!" Sam says grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Love you!" David says grabbing the Lucy's other hand.

"Bye." Lucy shouts over her shoulder as the three of them head off.

_A/N: Just in case anyone wanted to know the Prologue is supposed to be written in first person and McKay1: I did notice that my tense changed but I like it this way better and I'm not retyping one chapter just too fix that sorry. I'm too busy with school and stuff to retype that. I would if i had the time but I don't. Maybe when I get a vacation from school or something. Hopefully it doesn't bug anyone so much that they don't read my story._


	5. They Arrive

**Chapter 4**

Sara and Ethan in the car

'As I drive down the interstate I look into the back seat of my car at my two daughters I realize that they have always been all I have, all I want, all I need. I look across too the person sitting next to me and see my future. A future with hope, love, and happiness' Sara thinks to herself. At the next exit she pulls over and shakes Ethan. "Wake up. I can't drive anymore I'm starting too fall asleep." She says switching places with him.

"I think we will get there in a day or so." Says Ethan. Ethan looks over at Sara and notices that she has already fallen asleep.

Camden residence  
_One day later_

"Sam, David are you sure it's O.K. too share your room with Emma and Maggie?" Lucy asks for the hundredth time.

"It will be fun." Says Sam.

"Yea fun." Says David.

"O.K." Lucy says as she makes the crib up for Maggie, after she finishes putting the sheets on Sam and David help her put some stuffed animals and baby-safe toys in it for Maggie too play with. Also the three of them set up a little bed for Emily with a few toys and dolls. "You two are very good helpers." Lucy says giving each brother a hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The twins say at the same time. The three of them hear a knock at the door and Annie walks in.

"I set up Simon's room for Sara. I figured she might want too be next to the girls incase they need her in the middle of the night." Annie says.

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime Luce." Annie leans over and gives her daughter a hug.

"I see a car!" Says David who is looking out the window.

"I see a car too!" David repeats.

"That must be them!" Lucy exclaims as she races out of the twins room.

"Auntie Lucy!" Yells Emma when she sees Lucy come down the stairs.

"Hey Emma." Says Lucy scooping Emily up in her arms.

"Me! Me!" Cries Maggie. Lucy puts Emma down and takes Maggie from Sara. She then moves to Sara and gives her a hug. "It's so good too see you. I missed you."

"I know, me too." Says Sara.

"So who's this?" Lucy asks pointing too Ethan.

"This is..." Sara paused thinking about what too call Ethan, "My friend, a close friend. His name is Ethan."

"Hi." Says Ethan shaking Lucy's hand.

"Ethan this is Lucy and her husband Kevin, Lucy's mother Annie, and her twin brothers Sam and David. There's a lot more but they don't seem too be around." Say Sara.

"Yea." Annie says. "We are missing my husband Eric, my son and daughter-in-law Matt and Sarah live in New York, my daughter and son-in-law Mary and Carlos also live in New York, my son Simon is away at collage, and my daughter Ruthie is out with her friends but she will be home later tonight." Annie explains.

"Mama, sleepy." Says Maggie

"Why don't I take all the kids upstairs and get everyone to bed so that you four can talk." Annie says while guiding all the kids upstairs.

"Goodnight." All the adults say.

"Night night." Say the kids. Lucy, Kevin, Sara, and Ethan all move into the living room too talk. Lucy and Kevin sit on the love seat and Sara and Ethan sit across from them on the couch.

"So where's Dylan?" Lucy asks knowing that this is the one question that no one wants too ask, tell, or know the answer too.

_A/N: McKay1: Sorry if I sounded cranky in the last a/n it's just that I had my baby sister crying and my four year old brother pulling on my leg to go play with him and I still had two hours of homework too do and I was trying too finish and upload the last chapter quickly so that I would have peace lol ;) so I'm really sorry if I sounded upset I really wasn't. When someone reviews my story it's nice too know that they pay so much attention too the detail that they correct me in their review. ;)_


	6. Lucy's Secret

**Chapter 5**

Camden Residence

"He's still in Connecticut." Sara says taking Ethan's hand in hers.

"Why didn't he come?" Asks Lucy. Noticing Sara and Ethan holding hands she adds, "And what is with the two of you? Really."

"Well me and Ethan are just really, really close friends and Dylan didn't come because..." Sara pauses, "He didn't know about this trip. He doesn't know I'm here."

"Why?" Lucy questions.

"Because he doesn't deserve to know." Sara looks over at Lucy who looks slightly puzzled, "He hits me and I don't want the girls hurt so Ethan and I took them and ran to the only place I knew I could go. Here." She confesses.

Lucy moves too sit on the coffee table and pulls Sara into a hug. "It must run in the family." She mumbles. Kevin's head shoots up and he stares at Lucy for a moment but says nothing too her.

"You left and that's all that matters." Kevin says. "When are you going to press charges?" He asks.

"She's not. Well not yet anyway. She wants too have a big trial over this plus she doesn't want too put the girls through more than they have already been through." Ethan says.

Sara and Lucy pull apart both are crying. "I think I should head to bed. It's late and we have a lot more talking too do." Say Sara getting up and tugging Ethan behind her. "Night." She says.

"Night." Says Lucy as her and Kevin watch Ethan and Sara walk upstairs. Kevin walks over in front of Lucy.

"What did you mean when you said 'it must run in the family'?" Kevin asks concerned.

"Um...Jermey is Dylan's cousin." She says passing Kevin and heading to the apartment. Kevin stands in the living room for a moment stunned before he following his wife to the apartment.

Kinkirk Residence

Kevin climbs the stairs noticing Lucy already in her pajamas, sitting on the couch. "What does Jermey being Dylan's cousin have too do with anything?" He sits next to Lucy.

"Nothing just that..." Lucy trails off.

"Just what? Lucy, did he hurt you?" Kevin asks already knowing the answer.

"Not as much as Dylan hurt Sara." Lucy says keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kevin asks.

"I'm sorry. It's just not something I'm proud of. No one knows, not even my parents. And I guess...I guess I was afraid." She says as she starts too cry.

"What are you afraid of?" Kevin says. He puts his hand under her chin and tilts her face upwards.

"I don't know. Maybe that you would be mad at me if you knew. He told me that if I ever told anyone about the rape and the hitting he would kill me and he easily could." Her body starts to shake as she sobs. Kevin puts his arms around her and holds her tight.

"Lucy I could never be mad at you for that because it was not your fault. And he will never hurt you because if he even looks at you funny I'll have him arrested." Kevin pulls Lucy into his lap like she's a child. Kevin pulls away from Lucy a little and wipes the tears off her face. "I love you."

"You're not mad at me?" She asks.

"Of course not." He responds.

"I'm sorry I never told you. It's just not something that ever has a right time too tell." She says.

"I know." He puts his hand on her cheek and gives her a small kiss. "I love you Lucy Kinkirk."

"And I love you Kevin Kinkirk." She says kissing Kevin. She leans her head on his chest and yawns.

"Let's go too sleep." Kevin suggests.

"O.K." Lucy gets up and get into bed a few minutes later Kevin joins her wrapping his arm around her waist holding her protectively. He leans over and gives her a kiss.

"Night." He says.

"Night." Lucy repeats.


	7. The Talk

**Chapter 6**

Camden Residence

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Emma says climbing into bed with Sara and Ethan.

"O.K. Just a second. Mommy needs to wake up."

"O.K." Emily says giving Sara a kiss, hopping down off the bed, and then running out the bedroom door.

"Why don't you sleep in? I'll get the girls up and I'll get the breakfast. That way you can sleep in a little." Says Ethan getting up.

"No. I'll do it you sleep. What do you want for breakfast? I'll go make it and bring it too you." Sara says shooting out of bed and throwing on her socks and bathrobe. Ethan goes over and puts his hands on Sara's shoulders.

"Sara. Go back to bed. It's O.K." Ethan says, "It's just me, not Dylan." He tells her rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "It's O.K." He giver her a little kiss and gently puts her back too bed and walks out the door closing it behind him. Sara leans back against the pillows lost in thoughts about Ethan.

Kinkirk Residence

'This one? Hmm....no...where in the world is it?....I wore it last week...Hmm.....where did I put it?' Lucy thinks to herself as she pushes her clothes around, "Aha!" She yells out loud pulling on the shirt she was looking for. She walks in front of the mirror to do her hair. Kevin walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist while kissing her neck.

"Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side. And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face. It's a good morning beautiful day." He sings softly in her ear.

"Good morning to you too Steve Holy." Lucy laughs, turns around and kisses Kevin. She sighs into his chest. "So you work today?" She asks hoping for a 'no'.

"Yes but I can come home for lunch if you want."

"Yea." She pauses, "I want you home." After a minute of cuddling she says, "What time will you be home?"

"For lunch or tonight?" Kevin asks.

"Both."

"Lunch, I can probably get out at about eleven and tonight I'll be home around 5. So I'll be home for dinner." He says. Kevin moves out of Lucy's arms to get ready for work. Lucy checks her outfit one last time and heads to the kitchen too make herself breakfast.

Camden Residence

"So what do you want to eat?" Ethan asks Emma, Maggie, Sam, and David who are all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Pancakes."

"Waffles."

"Cookies."

"Ice cream." They all say at the same time.

"Lets try cereal." Ethan says as he watches four smiles fade.

"O.K." The kids say. Ethan gets out four bowls and spoons before going on the hunt for cereal. Ruthie bounds down the stairs into the kitchen.

"So you must be Ethan." She says making her presence known.

"Yea and you must be Ruthie." He says pouring cereal and milk for the little kids.

"So why exactly are you and that other girl here?" She inquires.

"Sara? Well we have some..." He pauses.

"Problems? Issues?" Ruthie finishes for him. Ethan gives her a funny look. "Everyone that is friends with anyone in this house or anyone in our family has issues and problems. It's the Camden curse." She concludes. A little while later Sara comes down the stairs. She goes over too Emily and Meghan and kisses them both, then she kisses Ethan good morning.

"Hey Ruthie long time no see." She says, "Do you even remember me?"

"Yes, I think so. You and Lucy were in that bad car accident when the jeep rolled down the hill, right?" Ruthie says trying too remember. Annie walks down the stairs with Eric behind her.

"Morning." Everyone already in the kichen say too them.

"Morning." Annie and Eric say back.

"So does anyone have plans today?" Annie asks.

"We are playing with them." Sam says pointing to Maggie and Emma.

"Yea." David says.

"I have too go to Peter's house. We have a project due." Ruthie says putting her dish in the sink and running upstairs to change.

"Baby-sitting." Says Ethan.

"I gotta go change Lucy and I have to have a long talk." Sara says also running upstairs to change.

"I have to work at the church." Eric says.

"Well does anyone want too go play at the spray park today?" Annie says.

"Yay!" Sam and David yell. Maggie and Emma shift in their seats.

"What's a spray park?" Emma asks innocently.

"It's a public park where this is a play area with slides and swings and there is also a special part that has water spraying up from the ground and there is also some big fake flowers that spray water. There is a bunch of half circle shaped pieces that you can run through and get really wet." Annie explains.

"Oh." Says Maggie.

"We don't have money. And we are not allowed to go to the park. He gets mad when we go out without telling him." Emma says talking about Dylan.

"Well I have money plus it's free and we can ask your mommy if you and Maggie can go but I think she will say yes." Says Annie giving Emma a hug.

Kinkirk Residence

Kevin walks over to Lucy who is putting some dishes in the dish washer. "Have I told you how much I appreciate all that you do around the house?" He asks looking into her eyes.

"Not yet this morning but I don't do housework just for you I do it for me too. I don't want too live in a dirty house." She says smiling.

"I know I just want you too know that I love you. And how much I love you." He says caressing her cheek.

"And I love you." She says tilting her head up and kissing him. The two separate after a few minutes but are soon interrupted by a knock at the door. "You need to got to work so that you can be home for lunch." says Lucy giving Kevin another kiss and yelling too the person at the door to come in.

"O.K." Kevin says, "I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." She say just like she does everyday.

"I will. Bye." He says hugging her and kissing her one last time before work. "Bye Sara." He says while walking past her to go out the door. Sara walks with Lucy over too the couch and the two sit down.

"So how did you sleep?" Asks Lucy.

"Good no one woke up so I was happy." Sara says.

"I know you really don't want too talk about it but what really happened with Dylan? And what is up with Ethan?" Lucy says gently so as not too push Sara too much.

"Well like I said last night Dylan hits me and I don't want him too hit the girls."

"How long has he been hitting you?" Lucy asks.

"Years. Four too be exact." Sara sighs.

"He's been hitting you since Emily was born?" Lucy gasps.

"Yea. It started then and it wasn't half as bad as it was when I left." Confesses Sara. She pulls her knees to her chest. "It started just after she was born. And he hit for not having dinner on the table when he got home. And I just told myself he's just tired and hungry it won't happen again. But I was wrong so wrong." She pauses. "You see, I didn't want anyone too know because I thought that he would stop but he didn't and I don't think he ever will. There were new rules and new things that I had too do too prevent rape and abuse. I couldn't leave the house for anything. I couldn't get the mail without his permission. I couldn't talk on the phone or check my e-mail."

Sara gets up and paces around as Lucy's head follows her movement. "I had too have the laundry and dishes washed before he got home. I had too have his dinner piping hot and on the table when he got home. I could only cook specific things. There were no babies at the table or even in the kitchen when he was eating. I was terrified that if I did have Emma in there he would hurt her. I feared he would hurt Emma. Then I feared for Maggie. When I got pregnant with her he went crazy. He accused me of having an affair. That's where Ethan comes in."

Sara's thoughts shift from Dylan too Ethan. "Last year I met him at the store where I was grocery shopping one day with the girls and he noticed a bruise and I told him that I fell but he didn't believe me. He looked up at me and we talked for a bit, and I told him to come around the next day for lunch. During lunch he kept saying that if I didn't tell him the truth he would call the police and tell them that he thought I was being abused. I didn't want Dylan too find out so I told him." Sara stops pacing and Lucy stands up beside her. "That day Ethan said 'I will help you, I will save you' and he has. In so many ways he has. I really think he loves me. And I think I love him but I don't want this too be another Dylan thing I can't handle it." She starts to pace again. Lucy walks up too her and holds her shoulders.

"It won't." Lucy says, "He loves you. I can tell. He looks at you the way Kevin looked at me when we first met. Like he knew we would end up together."

"Really?" Sara asks tentatively.

"Really. You will have what Kevin and I have." Lucy fiddles with her wedding ring. "I promise. And I think it will be with Ethan." She says smiling at Sara.

"I feel so much warmth when I'm with Ethan and I feel like he respects me and that he really wants what is best for me." Sara says sitting back down on the couch with Lucy.

"I feel that and so much more with Kevin. I feel safe and protected. I feel loved. I get the 'fuzzies' every time I'm near him. Even when I'm mad at him I can't stay that way because I know he loves me and I love him. I can't imagine me with anyone else in the world but him." Lucy says dreamily.

"See I feel like that with Ethan but I'm scared. I don't want this to turn out bad. I think I love him but I'm afraid that he will stop loving me or that the girls and I will be too much for him and he'll leave I don't want that." Sara says.

"You will have what you want with him. As long as you talk too him. I learnt that with Kevin a long time ago." Lucy says thinking about Kevin.

"Yea." Sara sighs. The two sit in thought about their respective loves until Sara says, "Hey did you see that Johnny Depp movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" She says out of the blue.

Lucy laughs, "What does that have too do with anything?"

"I don't know but I said all that need to be said about Dylan and plus Johnny Depp is more interesting." Sara says.

"Hmm...O.K." Lucy says, "Yes I did see it. I have it. I love Captain Jack Sparrow. He's my favorite character. That's such a funny movie. Did you know he's in that music video 'Girls Lie Too' by Terri Clark?"

"No way that's wicked awesome." Sara laughs. The two continue to talk for a while but are disturbed by the phone. Lucy picks it up.

"Hello?....Hey sweetie.....yea.....O.K....I could do that hang on." Lucy turns to Sara, "Hey Kevin is coming home for lunch with Chinese want to grab Ethan and have lunch with us?" She asks Sara.

Sara shakes her head and says "I promised the girls I would go to the park with them, Ethan, Sam, David and your mom."

Lucy put the phone back up to her face "They can't their going out....you are?....O.K...see you soon....love you too....bye." Lucy hangs up.

"Speaking of the park I have too get going. We are supposed to leave for noon and it's almost eleven-thirty already. Thanks for the talk it feels good to get that off my chest." Sara says getting up from the couch.

"Hey what are you going to do about Dylan? Like are you going to press charges?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know probably not I don't want him to do something and I don't want too deal with him anymore. If he doesn't do anything I'm not going too worry about it." Sara says, "Hey have a good lunch with Kevin." She winks at Lucy.

Lucy rolls her eyes "Bye Sara." She says laughing a little.

"Bye." Sara says walking down the stairs and out the apartment. Lucy walks over too a picture of her and Kevin and sits on the bed. She smiles to herself while thinking about lunch with her husband.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is wicked long but I couldn't find a good spot too break it up into part 1 and part 2. So sorry but you guys just need to deal with that ;) Although I did try too break up that long paragraph where Sara talks about Dylan and meeting Ethan. So I hope that made that paragraph easier too read. Also I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but my computer was broken and the day it got fixed was the day I was assigned and essay from my Writing 101 professor and I got busy with that (It was on 7th Heaven ;p) and I just turned that essay in on the 15th. Plus I just got a new job I now work at Kmart as an associate so I had interviews and today I had orientation so I've been wicked busy. Furthermore I will try to update once to twice a week but you need to remember I have school, working at the daycare, working at Kmart, being a nanny and a personal life. So I am busy but I will try too update as much as I can. I already have some of chapter seven written. So I think I'm doing pretty good. Oh and short disclaimer I do not own 'Pirates of the Caribbean'(well I own a copy of the DVD but I don't actually own the rights to it or anything like that.), Johnny Depp (I wish), 'Girls Lie Too' by Terri Clark or 'Good Morning Beautiful' by Steve Holy_


	8. Girls Night Out Part 1

**Chapter 7**

Camden Residence

"Hey goober!" Lucy yells to Sara.

"Up here!" Sara yells back.

Lucy walks up to the second floor. "Marco!"

"Polo!"

Lucy follows the sound of Sara's voice till she reaches Sam and David's room. Lucy walks in to see Sara playing 'tea party' with the kids. "Hey Kevin and I were thinking about heading out to the promenade for some dinner. We thought that you and Ethan ought to tag along."

"Didn't you two go out to lunch?" Sara asks.

"No he came home from work for lunch. Besides what's wrong with the two of us having lunch and dinner together?"

"Nothing. Um...me and Ethan can't go. I don't want to leave the girls and I'm not really up to it." Sara says.

"C'mon it'll be our treat. Nothing fancy just pizza. Mom and dad can watch the girls." Lucy pushes.

"No thanks. I appreciate the thought but you go out and have a quiet dinner with you husband." Sara says going back to the 'tea party'.

"O.K. see you later." Lucy says walking out the door.

At the promenade _(after dinner)_

"Hey Lucy!" Someone yells from behind Lucy and Kevin. They turn around as six women about Lucy's age come running up to Lucy and Kevin.

"Hey guys!." Lucy says. Lucy turns a little toward Kevin, "Guys this is my husband Kevin. Kevin this is Jackie Stevenson, Saru Avery, Cori Young, Liz Plourde, Cassie McFall and Jamie Covington. They all go to school with me." Says Lucy pointing to each respective person.

"So what's up?" Asks Liz.

"Not much we were just heading home." Lucy pauses, "Oh! Guess what." She says excitedly.

"What?" Says Jackie.

"Sara's in town. She brought the girls with her." Lucy says.

"So where is she? Did you ditch her for Kevin?" Jokes Saru.

"I would ditch her for my husband." Says Liz.

"Haha, no I did not ditch her she didn't want to leave the girls home. So she's at my parents house." Defend Lucy.

"Oh." Says Saru, Jackie, Jamie, Liz, Cassie and Cori.

"Hey I have and idea. Lets go get Sara and the 6...7...8 of us can go out." Says Jamie counting people on her fingers.

"Yea it will be like a girls night out." Chimes in Saru.

Lucy turns fully toward Kevin. "Is it O.K. if I go out?" She asks him.

"Of course I'll hang out at the house and have some real fun doing laundry." He says with a smile.

"You sure?" Lucy asks again.

"Positive. You can drop me at the house and pick up Sara and that way you have the car." He says to her. Kevin puts his arms around Lucy's waist and gives her a kiss. A chorus of 'ooooooooo's and gagging noises follow. Lucy and Kevin separate laughing.

"O.K. lets go get Sara." Says Cori. The group files into their respective cars and drive off to the Camden's house.

_A/N: Hey did you know that a goober is a peanut? Just thought I'd enlighten your day with a bit of trivia. :) Disclaimer: I own Jackie, Saru, Jamie, Liz, Cassie, and Cori._


	9. Girls Night Out Part 2

**Chapter 8**

Camden Residence

Lucy, Kevin, Saru, Jamie, Jackie, Cori, Liz and Cassie all head straight for the kitchen as soon as they reach the Camden's house.

"So where's Sara?" Asks Liz.

"Upstairs probably but be quiet I'm sure all the kids are asleep." Lucy says, "I'll go get her." Lucy runs up the stairs to find Sara. A few minutes later Sara can be heard complaining.

"What is so important?" She whines as her and Lucy walk down the stairs, "I was completely content laying in bed with..." Sara turns her head so she is facing all her friends, "...Ethan." She finishes. "Oh my gosh! Hey guys." Sara rushes over and hugs everyone.

"We are taking you out!" Says Saru.

"Yea we voted. It's girls night out." Jamie states.

"Awesome lets go then." Sara says leading her friends out the door Lucy hangs back for a moment alone with Kevin.

"Are you sure you don't mind me kind of ditching you tonight?" She asks.

"Don't worry about it. You out with your friends. Do you have your cell phone?" He asks as he puts his arms around her.

"Yes." Lucy rolls her eyes thinking that they go through this every time she goes out with out him.

"Is it charged? Do you have the car charger?" Kevin asks.

"Yes and yes." Lucy says.

"Ok if..." Kevin starts.

"I need anything I will call you because you will be home. I know don't worry." Lucy finishes for him.

"I love you." Kevin says.

"I love you." Lucy says standing on her tiptoes to kiss Kevin.

"Drive carefully." He warns.

"I will." Lucy holds onto him for a moment longer until the girls outside start yelling for Lucy to hurry up. Lucy looks up at Kevin. "Bye." She says scooting out the door.

"Bye." Kevin says as he watches the three cars drive off.

At the Promenade

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sarah asks.

"We could go see a movie." Suggests Saru.

"Oh look live music!" Shouts Jamie. The girls sit and listen for a moment. "Let's mingle and party a bit." Says Jamie excitedly.

"O.K." The group says. The eight of them walk closer to the stage. They all get a table and Sara, Liz, Jackie and Jamie all head off to get drinks for the group leaving Saru, Cori, Cassie and Lucy to hang out. The girls at the table start talking and having a good time. Sara, Jackie, Jamie, and Liz return to the table with drinks for everyone.

Suddenly Sara yells "Oh my gosh!" The group looks up at her concerned.

"What?" Lucy says.

"I thought I just saw Dylan." She says whipping her head around to see if she can find him again.

"What, where?" Lucy bolts into a standing position.

"Uh, what's going on?" Asks Jackie

"Nothing. Listing girls night out was fun but we gotta go." Lucy says really fast.

"We'll see you guys later." Sara says as her and Lucy rush to Lucy's car leaving the others befuddled.

In Lucy's car.

"I'm calling Kevin." Lucy says slightly panicking. "Hi....No not really....We saw Dylan....I don't know....We are in the car...We're coming home...No I don't think anyone is following us...O.K...I love you too...Bye." Lucy hangs up with hims and continues to drive home. They stop at a red light.

"What is he saw us?" Says Sara wringing her hands.

"Don't worry. Kevins getting a buddy of his, Jacob, to pick him up in a cruiser and the two of them will escort us home. We just need to drive somewhere with lots of people and wait for them. When we get there we'll call Kevin." Says Lucy. The light turns green and they start through the intersection not noticing Dylan's black car speeding from the left until too late, when it slams into the drivers side forcing Lucy's jeep to roll and causing Sara and Lucy to become unconscious.

In the police car

"So where is your wife?" Jacob asks.

"I don't know. She's not answering her cell phone." Kevin says as he repeatedly tries to call Lucy. The radio crackles to life making Kevin worry even more.

"Car 14, car 14. Report to Parrish and Main. We have a 10-20 car accident. Reportedly a Jeep. Two victims. Ambulances on the way. 10-4 over."

Jacob reaches for the receiver, "10-4 over."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kevin says as his friend hits the gas and turns on the lights and siren.

At the accident scene

Jacob and Kevin pull up to the crash site and locate the car quickly. They run to the overturned car. Jacob turns to Kevin who is frozen in shock.

"What's wrong?" Jacob yells.

"That's Lucy's car." Kevin says running to his wife's side. Kevin rips open Lucy's car door only to find his wife unconscious and bleeding from the head. Jacob runs to the other side to look at Sara.

"We've got to get them out of here!" Kevin yells unstrapping Lucy and carefully getting her out of the car. Jacob does the same to Sara. Kevin places Lucy down on the ground and is relived to find her breathing and pulse rate to be relatively normal. Finally the EMTs arrive and get Lucy and Sara set up in the ambulance. Kevin jumps in with Lucy his hand never leaving his. "Call Ethan!" Kevin shouts as the EMTs close up the doors and take off to the hospital.

_A/N: I have no medical training besides a Red Cross Card for CPR, first aid and Aquatics so if some of this makes no sense sorry._


	10. The Aftermath

**Chapter 9**

At the hospital

Kevin paces back and forth in the hallway waiting for news about Lucy while Ethan sits in a chair crying. The doctor walks up to Kevin and Ethan.

"How's Lucy?"

"How's Sara?" Ethan and Kevin ask at the same time. 

"Mrs. Scott suffered head trauma but is now conscious. She has a badly bruised lung but we expect a quick recovery from her. She should be able to go home in two to three days. We want to keep her for observation." The doctor turns to Kevin, "Mrs. Kinkirks is still unconscious. She was hit more forcibly than Mrs. Scott."

"Will Lucy be O.K.?" Kevin asks.

"We are hopeful that she will wake up in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. She has significant head trauma but she will recover in time. She needs to wake up before we can really tell what will happen." The doctor explains.

"Can we see them?" Ethan asks.

"Yes. Mrs. Scott is down on the right, her room is the second door." The doctor points Ethan in the direction of Sara's room. "And Mrs. Kinkirk is over in the ICU. Her door is the fifth one on the right."

Kevin and Ethan go their separate ways leaving the doctor to attend to his other patients.

Camden Residance

Slowly Annie hangs up the phone, "that was Ethan. Sara's O.K. but Lucy's in the ICU." She tell Eric.

"Should we go to the hospital with the girls?" Eric asks.

"Ethan said it looks like Kevin needs to be alone with Lucy. At least till Kevin thinks Lucys O.K. We'll go visit when Kevin wants us too." Annie says. Eric raises an eyebrow at Annie. "all right we'll visit tomorrow."

Sara's hospital room

Ethan sits on the bed facing Sara.

"It was Dylan wasn't it?" Sara asks him.

"I don't know." Ethan answers truthfully.

"Where are the girls? Are they O.K.?" She asks worridly.

"They are with Annie and Eric. They're O.K." Ethan says smoothing some of Sara's hair.

"How's Lucy?"

"She's in the ICU." Ethan tells Sara.

"Oh my gosh." Sara sighs. Sara starts to cry. "It's all my fault if I didn't come here Dylan would have never went after her." Ethan moves closer to Sara and puts his arms around her.

"It's O.K. everything will work out." Ethan consoles Sara. Sara leans into Ethan's chest.

"I love you." She says to him.

Ethan looks down at her, "I love you." He says.

Lucy's hospital room

Kevin sits beside Lucy's bedside holding her hand. He brushes some stray hair out of her face. 'What if she doesn't wake up....what if something happens....I can't loose her...I can't live without her...' Thoughts run rapidly through Kevin's head. Kevin squeezes Lucy's hand lightly. He starts to cry, puts his head down on the bed and eventually falls into a restless sleep.


	11. Lucy's Awakening

**Chapter 10**

Sara's Room

"Mama." Meghan says.

"Yea baby."

"I love you." Meghan says bouncing on the bed.

"I love you too." Sara opens her arms for Maggie who immediately curls up between Sara and Ethan. Emily takes the remote for the T.V. and flips channels till she finds a kids show.

"Dora!" Shouts Maggie pointing at the T.V.

"Look mommy Boots is in the balloon." Says Emily playing along with the television.

"I see." Says Sara before turning to Ethan, "How's Lucy doing?"

"I don't know but I do know Kevin hasn't gone home yet and he hasn't been eating or doing anything but sitting beside Lucy." Ethan says.

"Hmm...I hope she's O.K." Says Sara. Sara leans her head against Ethan after moving a sleeping Maggie onto her lap. Emily climbs onto Ethan.

"I want to sleep here too." Emma says pulling the covers to her. Ethan and Sara sit in bed with the girls all Ethan can think about is how lucky he is to have Sara and the girls in his life but all Sara can think about is how is anyone going to catch Dylan. And will he hurt anyone again to get to her?

Lucy's Room

Kevin pushes his plate of untouched food away from himself. He catches a glimpse of Lucy's wedding ring, picks up her hand a rubs his fingers over her ring. Thoughts about Lucy and Kevin dating, him proposing, the wedding, their first fight, their first night together, their entire history all run through his head. Kevin moves closer to his unconscious wife and kisses her softly on the forehead.

"Lucy, sweetheart. If you can hear me I need you to wake up." He starts to cry a little, "I can't loose you Lucy. You have to fight whatever this is. You need to try and wake up. I'll be right here when you do I promise. I love you Lucy. Please wake up." Kevin puts his head down on her shoulder and cries until he feels Lucy move a bit. Kevin shoots up in shock as Lucy's eyes start to open.

"Kevin?" She calls out in a raspy voice. Kevin hits the call nurse button next to the bed.

"I'm right here Lucy." He says as he watches her try to orient herself. A nurse suddenly runs into the room.

"What happened?" The nurse asks.

"She woke up just a few minutes ago." Kevin says sliding out of the nurse's way. The nurse checks for vitals and for brain damage by asking Lucy general questions.

The nurse finishes and says to Kevin and Lucy, "Your going to be just fine Mrs. Kinkirk. I see no signs of brain damage and other than being sore for a few days you will be fine." The nurse leaves the room to call the doctor so he can sign her chart. Kevin moves back onto the bed with Lucy, tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh Lucy." He pulls her close to him, "I thought...they said...." Kevin stops speaking as more tears fall down his face.

"I was so scared when Sara said she saw Dylan." Lucy confesses as her and Kevin continue to hold each other tight. "Lay down with me." She says moving over so Kevin has room to lay down. Kevin quietly obeys her. He wraps his arms around her torso. Lucy tilts her head towards her husband.

"I love you." He says to Lucy.

"I love you." Lucy says to Kevin snuggling as close to him as she can get. Lucy yawns and buries her face in his chest.

"You should sleep." Kevin suggests. Lucy nods softly already half-asleep. Kevin soon follows and for the first time since the accident Kevin sleeps peacefully.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dora the Explorer_


	12. Anything For Family

**Chapter 11**

Camden Residence

"May I have the pink glitter please Auntie Ruthie." Emma asks politely.

"Sure." Says Ruthie giving Emma the glitter bowl. Emma bites her tongue as she attempts to pour glitter over her heart without making a mess.

"Maggie!" Maggie shouts.

"What do you need Maggie?" Ruthie asks her.

"Maggie do!" Maggie says pointing to Sam and David who are printing their names.

"Do you want to write your name too?" Ruthie asks Maggie. Maggie vigorously nods her head. Ruthie puts a fat crayon in Maggie's hand and helps her write out M-A-G-G-I-E. Annie walks into the kitchen coming from Kevin and Lucy's apartment.

"Hey guys how's the banner coming?" She asks the little kids. "Wow. Very pretty." Annie says. 

"What were you doing outside mom?" Ruthie asks intrigued by the cleaning materials that Annie is holding.

"O Kevin asked me to clean up his and Lucy's apartment a little before they come home. So I put warmer sheets on their bed for Lucy because she asked me too and I did a few dishes that were still in the sink. Also I dusted a little bit and now I need to check on the lasagna." Annie says opening the oven door.

At The Hospital _(Sara's Room)_

"Got everything?" Ethan ask Sara

"I think so. It feels so good to be getting back to the house, but at the same time what if Dylan finds me there? What if..." Sara gets cut off by Ethan.

"He won't find you. Plus Kevin has cops driving by the Camden's every half-hour and one undercover car is staying out front from eight at night till eight in the morning. So nothing can happen and no one will hurt you or Lucy or anyone in the house." Ethan gets Sara settled in her wheelchair curtsey of hospital policy. Ethan wheels Sara out of the room and outside to meet Lucy and Kevin.

At The Hospital_ (Lucy's Room)_

"If the person driving that car was Dylan then what's going to keep him from hurting someone else to get to Sara?" Lucy thinks out loud. "And what if it wasn't Dylan?"

Kevin interrupts her thinking, "What do you mean if it wasn't Dylan?" He asks Lucy while wheeling her into the elevator.

"Well Dylan is in Connecticut supposedly right?" Kevin nods his head for Lucy to continue, "Well Jeremy lives here in Glenn Oak. You following me?" She says to Kevin who looks somewhat confused.

"It wasn't Jeremy. Why would he want to hurt you and Sara. After all this time? Why wouldn't he have done anything before?" Kevin asks Lucy and himself. The elevator doors open and the two of them get out and head for Kevin's car which is parked out front. "Why don't we keep this theory to ourselves until we know more. That way we don't worry Sara even more than she is." Kevin suggest not really wanting to think about his wife getting hurt again.

"O.K." Lucy says as her and Kevin spy Sara and Ethan getting in the car. Kevin helps Lucy into the car and starts on the drive to the Camden's. But all he can think about is what if Lucy is right? What if it was Jeremy and not Dylan in that black car? After all Jeremy and Dylan are family and some people would do anything for family.


	13. Dinner And A Nightmare

**Chapter 12**

Camden Residence

"I'm so glad to be back home and not in that stuffy hospitalk room." Lucy says as Kevin's arm wraps around her side.

"Me too." Sara says.

"Kevin and Ethan lead the girls into the front hall of the Camden house. As soon as Sara and Lucy enter they are greeted by two banner that say "Welcome home Lucy" and "Welcome home Sara" both also have "Love, Sam, David, Emma, and Maggie" written underneath them. The four adults enter the dining room where Ruthie, Sam, David, and Emma jump up to hug and kiss Sara and Lucy.

"Mama!" Maggie crys from her highchair. Sara goes over and gives her youngest a kiss and hug.

"Welcome home." Ruthie says to Sara and Lucy. Eric and Annie come into the room, put the rest of the food on the table and go over and hug the two girls.

"We missed you." Annie says. "Let's all sit down and eat. Especially you four." She says to Kevin, Lucy, Ethan, and Sara. Immediately everyone sits down as they all continue to talk to one another. Except Lucy who is unusually quiet.

Kevin leans over to her, "Are you O.K.?" He asks her.

Lucy sighs, "Yea I'm fine. I'll talk to you later about it. I don't want to ruin everyone's mood." She puts her hand into his and squeezes his a little. Her thoughts stray again 'What if it was Jeremy in that car and not Dylan. What if it was neither of them?'

Camden Residence _(Later that night)_

"Do you think that Dylan knows we are at Lucy's parents house?" Sara asks Ethan who is sitting on the bed beside her.

"I don't know." Ethan responds not wanting to worry Sara by saying yes. Sara moves into Ethan's arms.

"I just pray he doesn't find us or the girls." Sara buries her head in Ethan chest.

"Me too." He says softly stroking her hair, "Me too." He repeats falling asleep with Sara still in his arms.

Kinkirk Residence _(Same night)_

Kevin wakes up to find Lucy tossing and turning in her sleep.

"No...Stop...No...No...Don't...Please..No..." Lucy mumbles. Gently Kevin places his hand on her shoulder. "No!" She screams as she bolts upright. Franticly Lucy searches the room to be sure it was just a nightmare. "Kevin." She says her voice just above a whisper. She pushes herself against her husband and clings to him as if the monster from her dream can and will come back at any moment.

"Shh....It's O.K." Kevin says lightly rubbing Lucy's back, "It's O.K. love I'm here." The two of them sit like that until most of Lucy's tears stop. Kevin pulls away a little. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks her.

"He was there he was on top of me yelling and hitting. And I couldn't do anything I screamed and fought and yelled for you but no one helped and nothing I did was good enough. He raped me. And then you came in and the two of you were fighting and I heard a gun go off and he k...he killed you. He shot you right in front of me. And then I woke up. Thank goodness I woke up." Lucy says still shaking. "Kevin tell me you won't leave me like that, tell me he won't hurt you or me anymore, tell me it's all O.K." Lucy pleads.

"It's all O.K. and I will never leave you like that and 'he' will never hurt us. But I need to know who 'he' is. Is it Jeremy?" Kevin asks hoping that the monster that's in Lucy's dreams is some faceless creature that neither of them know. Something completely imaginary so it's memory can fade quicker. His hope shatters when Lucy nods her head against his chest. Fresh tears rush out of Lucy's eyes. Once her tears stop again Kevin pulls her back down onto the bed.

"Will you do something for me?" She asks him as if she were a child.

"I'll do anything for you." He replies sincerely.

"Hold me. All night. That way if this nightmare comes back I know you'll be here holding me, keeping me safe. And I'll know your O.K. I'll know he didn't really hurt you." Lucy sniffles and snuggles as close to Kevin as she can get.

"I promise I will stay like this with you all night. And all day tomorrow and all day everyday if you want me to." He says dropping a kiss on the top of his wife's head. Kevin feels Lucy starting to fall asleep. He runs his hand up and down her back and falls asleep himself. Little does he know that their slumber will once again be broken.


	14. The Attack

**Chapter 13**

Kinkirk Residence

Kevin wakes abruptly to the sound of someone or something crash through the door. His eyes jolt open only to find the apartment filed with smoke. Reacting quickly Kevin wakes Lucy and attempts to flee the apartment, only to be held back by two armed men.

"Your not going anywhere just yet." Says the first assailant who grabs Lucy by the hair and put his gun to her head. "You make one move cop and I'll kill her." He says pushing the gun harder on Lucy temple. The two assailants force Lucy and Kevin onto the couch. The second assailant pulls out some rope and starts to tie Lucy up.

Kevin noticing the second assailant put away his gun thinks 'I have to get Lucy out of here.' Immediately he makes the decision to attack the assailant pointing the gun at him and Lucy. Kevin jumps up and punches the assailant who is standing in the jaw knocking him backwards. The second assailant who is tying up Lucy whips around to his fallen friend. Lucy sticks out her leg and trips the man as he tries to help his partner. Suddenly the door flies open again but this time it is Jacob, Ethan, Eric, and two other police officers who immediately pull their guns on the two assailants. Lucy runs over to Kevin and he wraps his arms around her tightly. Ethan and Eric escort Kevin and Lucy out of the apartment and into the Camden's living room. Kevin guides Lucy to the couch where she immediately crawls into his lap shaking with fear. Annie and Sara rush into the room to check on the couple. Sara sits beside Ethan on the chair while Annie and Eric sit together on the opposite couch. Jacob comes into the living room as the police sirens fade.

"We got the guys. It was that guy Dylan and um..Jeremy." He says hoping that will console the family.

"Thanks." Says Kevin. Jacob just smiles at them all and lets himself out the door remembering to lock it behind him.

"Kevin Lucy why don't you stay in the spare room tonight?" Annie suggests. Kevin just nods and gently takes Lucy upstairs.

Sara sighs, "Why would Jeremy and Dylan go after them? Why not come after me? I'm the one that left Dylan. I'm the one that he should be mad at. I feel so horrible." She leans on Ethan.

"Maybe that was what he wanted. Maybe that's why he didn't go after you." Eric says.

"I think we all need to get some rest and we can talk about this tomorrow." Ethan says concerned for Sara. Ethan and Sara get up from their chair and walk upstairs silently. Eric and Annie follow.

Sara and Ethan's room

"I knew it. I just knew he would hurt me again. And he didn't even really hurt me he hurt Kevin and Lucy. They probably hate me now. I can't believe that....that jerk would go after them. If he thinks he can get away with this he is so mistaken. How am I supposed to get away from him if he keeps following me and messing with me and my loved ones?" Sara half-yells and half-cries. Ethan walks over to her.

"It's O.K. Lucy and Kevin do not hate you. Dylan and Jeremy are worse than jerks. Neither of them will get away with this. Both are in custody so we will finally be free of Dylan. They will not mess with anyone again unless they want to die I guarantee that and Kevin probably will too. And lastly please sit down before you make yourself sick you just got out of the hospital I don't want you back in it." He says while guiding her to the bed. Sara collapses in Ethan's arms.

"I just want to stop having to look over my shoulder every five minutes. I want my girls to be safe. I want to stop living in fear." She says.

"It's O.K. I love you. The girls are safe. And you will not have to live in fear anymore I promise." Ethan says to her laying down on the bed with Sara.

Spare room_ (Kevin and Lucy's room)_

Kevin places Lucy on the bed along with himself. "Lucy." He whispers, "Lucy." He looks down at her in concern, "You've been very quiet Luce. Talk to me." Kevin looks into her dry eyes but Lucy turns her head away. She draws Kevin's arms closer to her. Kevin feels Lucy start to shake and cry.

"Why? Why in the world would Jeremy want to get back at me now it's been a little over four years. Why would Dylan hurt us? Maybe he wanted to get at Sara's emotions or something all I know is that I'm scared. I'm scared of them, I'm scared of loosing you, I'm scared loosing everyone. Kevin that was almost my dream. You could have died they could have killed you." Lucy cries into her husbands chest.

"You didn't loose me Lucy. I'm O.K. but more importantly you're O.K." Kevin hugs Lucy tight. "I had to do something I could just wait for them to hurt you. I love you and I vowed to never let you get hurt. So that's what I did. I acted on that vow. And if I got hurt saving you I wouldn't care because if you're O.K. that's all that matters to me. I told you before and I'll tell you again I'd take a bullet for you. I'd give my life for you Luce. I couldn't just let Jeremy or Dylan possibly hurt you." Kevin and Lucy lay down on the bed. Lucy gets as close to Kevin as she can.

"I love you." She says to him hoping that those three words will carry their full meaning.

"I love you." Kevin replies not because he has to but because he does truly love Lucy. The two lay in silence together until they both fall into an uneasy sleep.


	15. It's Maggie

**Chapter 14**

Camden Residence

Kevin rolls over in the bed to find the spot next to him cold. "Lucy." He calls out while getting out of bed. He walks down to the kitchen only to spy his wife and Sara outside heading for the garage. Kevin follows silently wondering what they are up too.

"Well it's a good thing not a lot was broken." Sara says to Lucy who picks up a picture from the ground.

Lucy sighs, "I can't belive I almost lost him. I can't belive Dylan and Jeremy did this. I just want everything to go away and for life to return to the way it used to be." Kevin stands on the stairs wanting to go too Lucy and tell her everything will be all right and that he will never leave her no matter what but he doesn't want Lucy to know he has been eavesdropping so he quietly goes down stairs and back to the house to change for work.

"Sweetie, he's fine, you're fine, I'm fine, Ethan's fine, everything is fine." Sara says. Hoping to convince herself as well as Lucy.

"I know." Lucy says getting back to cleaning up

Sara and Ethan's Room

"Mama?" Maggie whines, "Mama my tummy has a owie." Ethan gets up from his spot on the bed and pulls Maggie in to his lap.

"Let's go see if you have a fever." He says too her picking her up and taking her to the bathroom. Emma walks in as Ethan is sticking the thermometer in Maggie's ear.

"What's wrong with Meghan?" She asks very concerned.

"I think she has a tummy ache." Ethan says just before the thermometer beeps. Ethan looks at the display on the thermometer, "100.3 small fever nothing a little Tylonal won't cure." He says giving Maggie a dropper full of medicine. "Why don't you curl up in mine and mommy's bed and I'll go make you some oatmeal."

"Sprinkles." Maggie requests.

"With sprinkles." Ethan says gently pushing Meghan in the direction of his and Sara's bed room.

At the Promanade (Sara and Ethan later that day)

"I feel bad about leaving Maggie when she's sick." Sara says taking Ethan's hand.

"Don't she'll be just fine." Ethan says. "So, back to what we were talking about Dylan's parental rights will be terminated on the grounds of child endangerment. You and Lucy will not have to testify because the police have your statements. And hopefully Dylan and Jeremy will be in jail for a long time."

"I love you." Sara says leaning into Ethan.

"I love you." Ethan turns to kiss Sara but his cell phone stops him. "Hello?....What?....We'll be right there." Ethan hangs up quickly. "We need to go to the hospital." Sara looks at him like he's crazy. "It's Maggie."

Hospital

"Sara and Ethan are on their way." Lucy says hanging up her cell phone.

"Is Maggie going to die?" Emily asks Lucy.

"No sweetie she'll be fine. She's just a little sick right now." Annie says to Emily praying she hasn't just lied to a four year old.


	16. Remember The Past

**Chapter 15**

At the hospital

"I can't believe she's in the hospital. I'm a horrible mother." Sara cries. Ethan pulls her close.

"You are not horrible. It's probably nothing look here's the doctor

"Mrs. Scott your daughter was brought in with breathing difficulties we have stabilized her and we have determined that she has a double ear infection and an upper repertory infection. The reason she could not breathe properly was because she had too much mucus in her lungs." The doctor explains.

"Can we see her?" Sara asks.

"Of course. Do not be alarmed when you do see her she has a nasal tube pumping in oxygen and she has an IV. The IV is giving her medication to fight the infections. When her IV is done she can go home." The doctor says, "Her room is the third door on the left." The doctor points and Sara and Ethan rush over. Sara and Ethan quietly creep into Maggie's room. Sara moves to sit by Maggie's bedside and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Ethan stands behind Sara and the two sit in silence watching Maggie sleep.

Kinkirk Residence (_Later that day)_

Lucy sits on her and Kevin's bed flipping through an old photo album. Kevin walks over to her and sits beside her.

"Who's that?" He asks pointing to a picture.

"That is Sara and I when we were about five years old. Oh and that's Sara's foster father Tyler. He died a few months after this picture was taken. I miss him." Lucy says somewhat lost in thought.

"How did he die?" Kevin inquires.

"He got shot. He was a cop. The day he died three kids decided rob some liquor store and he was the first person there and they shot and killed him. Tyler was so fun to be around. Tyler, his wife Brenna and Sara used to come over all the time even for the holidays." Lucy pauses, "After Tyler died Sara got sent back to her biological father Christopher. Social services had taken Sara away from Chris temporarily because he was an abusive alcoholic. But he went to AA so they sent her back. Unfortunately he didn't stay sober. He drank and hit her just like before. One day when we were eight we came home and found out that Chris had left. We haven't heard from him since. After Chris left Sara got bounced around social services until she was eighteen and got married to Dylan and had the girls. And now she's still in an abusive family life with Dylan. And Meghan's sick. It's just so much to handle. I pray she can handle it all." Lucy sighs and stands up.

"Sweetie Dylan and Jeremy are not a problem anymore. They can't hurt anyone anymore. And Meghan is fine she'll get some medicine and rest, then she'll be good as new." Kevin takes Lucys hand and pulls her in front of him. "Don't worry." Kevin smiles a little, "be happy."

Lucy looks at him, shakes her head a little and rolls her eyes. "Dork."

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update but I just finished finals and Christmas so I've been wicked busy. Happy holidays._


	17. Maggie's Homecoming

**Chapter 16**

_A/N: Sorry to all my readers out there that it's been over 2 years since this story has been updated but I took a much needed sabbatical in Dec '04 and I just never got back to some things that should have had my attention, but the good thing is that I have all this pent-up writing energy and here is chapter 16 I'll probably upload CH 17 later today._

Kinkirk Residence

Emma runs into Kevin and Lucy's bedroom.

"Maggie is coming home! Maggie is coming home!" She says in a singsong voice. Kevin scoops up the four-year old and starts to tickle her till her squeals of laughter fill the air. "Auntie Lucy! Auntie Lucy!" She calls.

Lucy peeks her head out of the bathroom and smiles at the sight of her husband and niece. "Emily you have to brush your teeth and we need to clean your earrings before mommy and Ethan come home with Maggie." Kevin puts Emma down and walks over to the bureau and holsters his gun, picks up his badge and wallet. Lucy walks out of the bathroom and embraces Kevin. "I love you."

"I love you." Kevin puts his arms around Lucy.

"Come home safe." She says as she holds him tight.

"I will." He says kissing the top of her head. Kevin tilts Lucy's head up to meet his and kisses her. The two stay like that till a little giggle is heard from behind them.

"I want a kiss too!" Emma says running over to Kevin and Lucy. Kevin bends down and kisses the little girl's cheek. "Bye Uncle Kevin!"

"Bye Emma, I love you Lucy." He says as he walks down the stairs and out the door.

Camden Residence _(Later that day)_

Lucy sits and watch's Emma and Maggie play while upstairs Sara and Ethan get some much needed down time. Lucy daydreams about her and Kevin as the girls play with their dolls.

Sara and Ethan's Room

The two lay in bed together. Ethan's arms surround Sara. "I love you." He says to her.

A smile forms on Sara's face. "I love you." She says tilting her head so she can look into his eyes. "We have court tomorrow." She says blinking back tears. "I don't want to relive it, I don't want to see him, I don't…" She trails off.

"I know. But I'll be there with you and he can't do anything anymore. No one can." Ethan kisses Sara and the two continue cuddling. After a moment or two Ethan notices Sara asleep and decides to join her in a mid-afternoon nap.


	18. For The First Time

**Chapter 17**

Court 

"All rise. The honorable Judge McKinney Preceding." Says the bailiff. Kevin and Lucy join hands. "You may be seated." Sara looks to her left to see Dylan in handcuffs. Kevin looks down at Lucy knowing she will have to relive everything that she went through with Jeremy as soon as Sara is done with her trial. Kevin puts his arm around Lucy praying that it won't be too painful.

Camden Residence _(Later that day)_

The adults all sit around the dinning room table. Annie is the first to ask, "How did the trial go?" Kevin, Lucy, Sara and Ethan all look at each other.

"Well, Dylan and Jeremy got twenty-five to life and Dylan's parental rights were revoked." Sara says with a sigh of relief. Everyone at the table smiles at the good news. Sara just looks at Ethan and thinks of the magnificent future the two will have together.

Kinkirk Residence_ (That night)_

Lucy looks up from the book she is reading. "Are we going to buy that house?" She asks Kevin.

"Huh? What house?" He asks not looking up from the computer screen.

"You know the one on Sycamore with the pool." She says walking over to the desk. "Did you know that the house on the right side of that one is up for sale also?"

"Sweetheart." Kevin says pulling Lucy into his lap, "As much as I'd love to we cannot afford two houses."

"But we can afford two down payments." She says while tracing circles on Kevin's thigh. She looks up at him through puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright we can buy Sara and Ethan a house next to ours." He says giving in now knowing he will never win. "What do I get out of this for being so nice?" He asks suggestively.

"You get the satisfaction of knowing how much I love you." Lucy says promptly getting up. "I'm going to bed I'm tired. You are too because I'm cold and you're warmer than any blanket we have." She says pulling him up from the chair and leading him to bed. The two snuggle together.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you." Lucy closes her eyes and holds tight to her husband thanking God that she found someone as wonderful as Kevin.

Sara and Ethan's Room _(Same night)_

Sara lies in bed as Ethan changes into pajamas. Ethan catches Sara staring at him through the mirror. "Why Mrs. Scott. Do I see what I think I see?" He turns to look at her. "Are you staring at me?"

Sara just smiles and says, "I love you."

"I love you. I don't think I could ever say it enough." He says gently kissing her. Sara snuggles into Ethan's arms and releases a contented sigh. She closes her eyes for a moment just listening to his heartbeat. "I was thinking…" He starts, "That we should get a house. Here in Glenn Oak. That way the girls have the twins to play with and you have Lucy and your friends and…"

Sara interrupts him, "As long as I have you and the girls I have all I want." She turns her head to face him and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. The kiss intensifies and the two soon find their hands roaming each other's bodies. Ethan pulls Sara's hands away from his waist and holds them in his.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

Sara pulls him close and for the first time in her life says, "Yes."

_A/N: I've never been in a courtroom so I wasn't really sure how it went so that's why the court scene is so short. Also I own Judge McKinney. 'For The First Time' is a song by Kenny Chesney. I was listining to it when I wrote this chapter hence the title of it. Leave me reviews and I'll leave you cookies!_


	19. Safe In The Arms Of You

**Chapter 18**

_One week later_

"You bought us a house?" Sara exclaims.

"Well Kevin and I decided that we were buying this one and we thought it would be nice to live next door to you, Ethan, Meghan and Emily." Lucy says pointing to each house individually.

"I can't believe it." Sara says as tears spring to her eyes. Lucy and Sara hug. "Thank you Lucy." Sara says with sincerity.

"So Kevin when can we all move in?" Ethan asks. The women go off talking about what color to paint each room and where the furniture will go, while the guys talk about super bowl parties and how to not loose sanity with Lucy and Sara living next to each other.

Sycamore St. (_The next day)_

The little kids, Ruthie and Annie are all playing in the backyards while Eric, Kevin, Lucy, Ethan and Sara finish moving in and arranging the houses.

"Maggie! Emma!" Sara calls them inside, "Ethan and I want to show you your new rooms." Meghan and Emily go bounding up the stairs and stop at Emma's door first. She gently turns the handle and enters her new room.

"Mommy that's my name on the wall, and look I got dollies, and mommy I have a desk and that is a princess pillow! Wow mommy this is pretty!" She says bouncing around the room.

"Thank Reverend and Mrs. Camden for buying you some cool stuff."

Emily hops into Annie's arms and hugs Annie and Eric. "Thank you." She says just before bolting out the door to go see Maggie's room. "Look at your new sheets Maggie! Their Pooh Bear!"

Maggie runs over to Emma and takes on of her stuffed animals out of the new toy box. Maggie goes over to Annie and says, "Thank You." Emma and Maggie begin to play oblivious to anyone else in the room. Ethan wraps his arms around Sara's waist.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you." She replies as they watch the two girls play together.

Sara and Ethan's Room_ (Later that night)_

" I never thought they would fall asleep." Sara says with a laugh. Ethan pulls Sara into a hug and notices she's crying.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asks.

"I just can't believe all this happened to me I'm so lucky to be with you and have the girls and this house. I'm overwhelmed with happiness. I just don't want to loose it." She confesses.

"You'll never loose any of this. Especially not me." Ethan says as he kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you." She says pulling him closer to her. "Don't let me go. Promise me you won't let me go ever. I think I found my happily ever after and I can't loose that."

"Never. I'll never let you go. I don't think it's possible." Ethan pulls Sara down on the bed with him.

"Let's stay right here forever. I know I'm safe in the arms of you." Sara says. Ethan only response it to pull her closer to him as they lay lost in thoughts of each other.


	20. Epilouge

**Epilogue **

Kinkirk Residence_ (Kevin and Lucy's Room)_

Lucy stares at the piece of plastic in her hand. She steps into her bedroom and watches Kevin for a moment. When he looks up at her she walks over to his side of the bed and sits down next to him. Gently she takes the book away from him. "Guess what?" She says.

Kevin looks at her concerned, "What?"

"I have something."

"Something as in your sick and you have a cold or something as in a present?" He asks generally confused. Lucy takes his hands in hers and places them on her stomach.

"I have a baby inside me. I'm pregnant." She says as tears descend out of her eyes.

"You…We…Baby…Lucy…" Is all he can get out before the two embrace and share their first kiss as expecting parents. "I love you."

"I love you." She says. Kevin gently lays Lucy on the bed beside him and the two spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

Scott-Hart Residence _(Sara and Ethan's Room)_

Sara and Ethan lay in bed together. Ethan sits up, "I have a question." Sara sits up as well. "I love you. I'll always love you. And I love Meghan and Emily. I don't think I would survive without you three. So I just was wondering if you, Sara Madison-Grace Scott would do me the honor of being your husband. Will you marry me?" He asks pulling out a diamond ring out of the nightstand drawer.

"Yes." She whispered as tears fell down her face. Slowly Ethan puts the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you." He says bringing her into a deep kiss. The two of them lay down and Ethan wraps his arms around Sara. Sara closes her eyes and plays with her ring as the nightmares of Dylan are washed away by dreams of the future with Ethan. Ethan looks down at her smiling as she wonders silently 'How did I end up here?'

**Fade To Black**

_A/N: That's all folks! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed but I want to send a special thank you to: Chrcln, x-sweet seduction-x, and Babs567 You guys put up with me since the beginning. There will be a sequel sometime soon hopefully._

_Love Always,_

_Babyboomboom0029_


End file.
